Until the Ages End
by TheWorldHasFallenIntoShadow
Summary: When Naerdiel is left alone to fulfill her destiny, she is drawn to Imladris, but is proceeded in both death and If she cannot find a way, neither will the Lord of the Last Homely House east of the (Based solely on Weaving's Elrond and my OC in a romantic relationship; I own
1. Chapter 1

I cannot remember the last time Middle-Earth was not vainquished in shadow. The stones age, the secrets remain. The shadows whisper to me of an impending doom, and that worries my soul for I fear everything that will come between life and the salvation of Middle-Earth. The past represents the fear in my heart while the future represents the damnation I cannot fathom. If he cannot save me, who will I have to turn to after the Shadow has eclipsed the world and fate has taken away everything or one that I love?

Chapter One: A Bitter Choice

2000 SA:

I walked as I walked a summer before, my heart beating in a precautious manner. The shadows were aroused tonight, aroused as if something were calling them to it. I know in my heart that there is something to come, but for now, there is something coming that I cannot see. The night skies are veiled with stars that shine with a past that haunts me, and the midnight wind whispers to me my kin's fates. But for now, there is one of my family who now worries me. Eruaphadriel, my mother, now lies on her deathbed with a waning lifeforce that clings to her children's worries. Being the eldest of her children is not easy, nor is it hard to make decisions that would best suit her. My brothers, Beriadan and Morfindien, also worried that she would not survive. It had been nearly two winters since she had ceased being herself. Her breaths were shallow now, and I could not hear her heartbeat from a mile away anymore since her strength was failing. The winds press against my skin, and I could hear it whisper to me things I didn't want to hear since I knew it would soon come.

"Naerdiel! Naerdiel!" a voice yelled. "Naerdiel, tolo hi!"

It frightened me to hear the panicking sound of Morfindien's voice echo towards me, let alone to see him flee towards me with his robes flowing in the wind behind him chaoticly. His long hair was a mess, and it clung on his cheeks from where he had been crying. My heart began to beat in fear.

"Naerdiel, tolo hi! Im gosta," he yelled, his tears falling.  
"Morfindien! What is wrong? Is Beriadan at her side this moment?"

He cried, his tears visable and his cries loud in the dark. I ran to him and caught him in my arms the moment we fell to the floor together. He buried his face against my throat, and his tears slid down my skin. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to remain strong for all of us. Instead, I asked him what was wrong.

"Morfindien, what is wrong? Is Naneth alright?"  
"Naerdiel, she is almost gone! She's asking for you. Please, sister, come to her chambers so that she may see you one last time before she passes."

My heart broke at his remarks. There was no shield that could stop my tears from falling from my eyes. The tears I was shedding were tears of the purest sorrow. I stood with Morfindien, and I escorted him back to Naneth's chambers. Our barefeet felt the cold and were hidden beneath our robes as we walked on the steps that lead up to her. I held my brother at my side, wondering if Naneth would make it through the night. I did not care to think upon that anymore, so I spoke the words so that we were able to enter:

"Aiya Eruaphadriel, naneth en meleth."

The stone doors to her chambers cracked open, then Morfindien and I were allowed entry. We walked in before her, and we bowed briefly. Then as we stood up again, we saw how the Shadows were taking our naneth. Under the covers, her chest barely arose up and down long enough for her to breathe. Beriadan immediately came to my side as Morfindien knelt at Naneth's side. I embraced my brother, and I whispered to him that it would be alright.

"Naerdiel, Naneth will not last. Her lifeforce is waxing and waning. Please, save her," Beriadan whispered.

My heart began to beat ever slowly. But even with Elvish medicine, how could I save our naneth from a fate such as the one that would approach her soon? I struggled to think of a solution to our unfathomable panic. Then it occured to me that there would be only one way for her to survive: she would have to sail to the Undying Lands. But then my eyes searched the room and saw nothing but sorrow. As I saw the tears fall, I heard a sonnet of old echo into the open. Its crystal clear sound made its way into my ears, then my soul trembled. I let go of Beriadan, then I trekked my way towards the other bedside. Kneeling, I took Naneth's hand into mine. I looked at Naneth. Then I made my choice. It was now time.

"Naneth, tollen i lû. I Aear cân ven le, Beriadan and Morfindien mar."

She looked expiredly to me and nodded briefly. Altogether, and in secret, Morfindien, Beriadan and I escorted Naneth to the Grey Havens immediately. We rodes our horses in silence all the way, guiding by the shining of the midnight stars. The road to the port was quiet, unalarming. It was almost as if we were given a path to trend upon by Elbereth herself. Naneth lay in Beriadan's arms, and alongside myself, Morfindien rode with a heavy heart. When we reached the havens, the ships lay anchored and waiting for them. I had already made my choice to dwell here, but it was Naneth and her loneliness that worried me.

Finally, we dismounted our horses and troughed over to the ships. The captain led Beriadan aboard with Naneth, but Morfindien wept and paused. "Naerdiel, I don't want to leave. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you and fight," he cried, hugging me. As we held each other, I could feel the despair in his heart. He trembled with fear; my heart almost stopped beating, for grief overpowered it. I looked at him one last time and saw the fear deep in his blue irises. "Fear not, Morfindien. When the day comes, we all shall be reunited. But for now, you must go with your brother and Naneth. Journey with them to Valinor, and promise me that you will help Beriadan protect Naneth," I whispered.

Then Beriadan called for him, "Morfindien!" The sun arose, and the reds and blues clashed in the sky. The warmth of the sun hit us, and somehow, Morfindien found the courage and will to do as I asked. He bowed his head, then he held his hand to his heart and touched my cheek. I returned the same gesture and parting touch, for I knew that this would be the last time for a very long time that I would be delayed the company of my kin. "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín," I said.

He bowed one last time, then he walked away and onto the ship. The captain followed him, and then he chopped the roping and the ship began to float away. Its pace upon the waters quickened, then I realized I would have to run out to the edge of the pier to farry them goodbye and well. Lifting my dress up, I ran to the edge of the wooden pier. Morfindien ran to the back of the ship and gave me a disheartened, yet brave look in his eyes. "Le melin nin, brother," I cried, a tear falling from my eye. My hand extended into the air bravely as did his. "Le melin nin, sister," I saw him mouth.

As the sun rose highly in the sky, I saw the ship fade away into the glistening ripples. My kin disappeared, and I knew that they would soon be in a better, safer place than here. However, the horses neighed, and I knew that I had remained here for my purpose, for my fate. For Naneth. The rest of Middle-Earth called to me, and I had yet to travel to Imladris. And now, my journey has at last begun.

**(End of chapter one; reviews much appreciated! Chapter two to follow soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Road to Imladris/Premonitions

Faelwen, my beautiful white horse, decided to trough through the courtyard over to where I awaited her. The loud clomps of her hooves on the concrete alerted me she was ready. I looked over my shoulder and saw her pale yellow mane flow in the wind. She neighed, then I took my possessions in hand. Suiauthon, who was my friend of many years, decided to ready himself too. I looked to him and saw him approach with his black stallion, Útíradien. Although the horse could not see, the Valar granted him the 'gift of sight,' which allowed Útíradien to himself through his all-seeing spirit and soul.

"Naerdiel," Suiauthon began, "Andelu i ven. Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" I knew him to worry, much like he had in the past. "Suiauthon, I will not need your company. I can fend for myself," I calmly and honestly replied, mounting Faelwen. She neighed and clomped in place, but did not run from the courtyard. Suiauthon looked to me with worried eyes, "Why will you never listen to me? What happened the last time you strayed from the road?" I shook my head and tried casting him a gaze to assure him I would be alright. The reins in my hand tightened, and I wanted to run right then and there. But I had no reason to abandon Suiauthon like that; he was my fellow warrior and ally, I could never leave him like that.

His horse whinnied impaiently. The approaching sunlight gazed over the mountain top and past through the brush of the treetops. "The first light is approaching, Naerdiel. You mustn't linger here if you are to journey to Imladris in time to reach the House of Elrond before the nightfall in six days' time," Suiauthon spoke, making sure I remembered how long it would take me to reach the beautiful fortress. I looked to him and held out my hand; he approached and took my hand in his. I then pulled my hand away from his, touched my heart briefly, then cupped the side of his smooth, alabastar face. It felt like an age had gone by since first we met, but somehow, it felt like our meeting had been rekindled if only for a moment.

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín," I spoke gently. Suiauthon's eyes lingered in mine, then he finally spoke after trying to choke back tears. He knew that I would be the one to ride alone, to renew my life and keep the promises I had made to Naneth and my kin. Suiauthon finally whispered, "Noro go hûl, bado go Eru." My heart wanted to break at the detection of his sorrow, and I looked to Faelwen once again, "Noro lim, Faelwen, noro lim." And with those words slipping past my lips, Faelwen and I charged away from the sanctuary Suiauthon and I first met when we were both still young. I looked behind me and saw him standing there with Útíradien, his eyes melting into mine with a heartbroken look. I pleaded for Elbereth to ease him of the pain, but somehow, I knew our parting was bitter even though we whispered to each other grace and blessings. Cuio vae, Suiauthon. Soon we shall meet again.

The canopy of the black forest bore no light, and the dampness of its pines and oaks filled the aroma as Faelwen and I passed through. Her hooves kicked up the dark dirt upon the forest floor and she whinnied aloud. Now the colours of the sky began to fade, and my first day of traveling had come and gone. I now had six more days until I reached Imladris. By the brook that lay in the dark gloom of the forest, Faelwen and I stopped to rest for the night. I dismounted Faelwen and let her run. I made a small camp and stoked a fire. But as I stared into the fire, I saw images of Suiauthon and I fighting from long ago. Inside the orange of the flames, it showed he and I slaying all of the Orcs that once crossed our paths. Their blood, the flaming red of the fire, stained upon the blades of our swords. It had been a long time since last I remembered those memories.

The flames flickered violently now, the heat arousing the dampness that surrounded me. In the flames, the armies we once fought started to shift its direction and showed to me the destruction of those I knew and fought with. I hesitated to imagine the fates of my allies to be so violent. But the destruction seemed to be in the distant future. Faelwen had returned, for I felt her snout nudge against my shoulder. The flames then died down enough to remain calm and bright at the same time. "Faelwen," I laughed. She nudged me some more, then she knelt at my side as I sat upon a fallen log. "You must rest now, my old friend. We still have a long journey ahead of us," I said to her, gently petting her lush mane. She soon fell asleep.

However, I remembered the pendant round my throat. It felt neither heavy nor light, but it hung around my throat with a silver, glittering chain that my ada had crafted me before his demise. I placed myself upon the cotton blanket I had packed, and I stared up at the sky, and surprisingly saw the beautiful moon shine where I lay. My hair flowed beneath my head, and it comforted me as I twirled it in my fingers. But then I also remembered that it was Ada who had given me the jewel that hung upon my chain. An old memory relapsed in my mind suddenly. Slowly, my eyes closed and I felt my pendant rise up and down upon my chest as I fell deep asleep. It would only be until my mind would see a heartwrenching sight.

A burning refuge was what I now saw. There were people screaming, burning with the foundations they built with their blood and sweat. Small people though. Small with curly hair and blue eyes. Hobbits. That was what they were. Small halflings. I never thought I'd forsee the destruction of a race before, but abhorred in my sights it was. I couldn't bear to see them suffer and die by fire. I felt myself to be twitching and thrashing in my sleep now. Their screams echoed in my ears; the sound of the fire still crackled.

The next morning arrived, and Faelwen's snout was already at my shoulder. She nudged me gradually, hoping I would wake solemly to her breathing. I stirred and found myself awake within a moment, then I embraced her snout. I pet her slowly, saying her name with peace, "Faelwen." She neighed muffled against my hand, and I lifted myself off the ground. My barefeet trekked me down to the brook, where the waters were rippling with whispers. I longed to cleanse myself in their secrets.

My dress found the branch of a tree swiftly after I had unraveled myself in the open. My body felt the contact of the cool water, which made me shiver. But then as I submerged myself once and resurfaced, I saw yet another premonition enter my mind. But this wasn't filled with fire or suffering, but with a few pregnancies, of which I could see myself sustaining. A round belly was what I had, and there was the father, a lover of mine from the past. But then there was another graced with even more beauty and experience.

Faelwen broke my train of thought as she neighed aloud. My mind was brought back to the light, and then my eyes saw her with my dress in her mouth. Apparently, I had lingered in the brook far too long. I escaped the clutches of the water, and quickly assembled my clothes upon my body yet again. I had no time, for the road was still long as was the journey. After I was dressed, I mounted Faelwen and rode off towards the brush of the forest. The sun was still up. I had yet to return to the beloved fortress of Imladris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Elrond's Premonition/Reunion

Elrond had forseen her on the path to his great house. He had seen her before, long ago in the midst of a road where none dare travel alone. She had been young and naive from what he remembered. But now as he lay asleep, gazing into the future, he saw how she had matured and grown wise. Much like his beloved daughter Arwen, and how Naerdiel casted a mirror of her quite well. Beauty, maturity and experience. But she would soon come. She was only days from his presence. And how strong their bond would become yet again.

But then in his mind, he saw her not on the road to Imladris, but instead, she stood on the bridge that lay away only inches from the waterfalls. She was dressed in white, and her presence casted a reminsence of an angel before his very eyes. A pendant hung round her throat, one that resembled Arwen's necklace from long ago. It gleamed against the bright waters of the fall; her blue eyes casted an alluring gaze upon him.

But in the mists of the waterfall, he saw himself walking up to her. Naerdiel held her arms open for him, of which he felt wrap around him as he embraced her. She reminded him so much of Celebrian. But as he held her against his bodice, he felt something warm rest in the palm of his hand. It was large, heavy, and smothered in a thick liquid. Blood. As he looked down, he saw a large blackness in her own bodice. Her heart had been torn from her chest. And he now held it within the palm of his hand. "Keep it," she whispered, kissing his cheek. His own heart felt like it had been torn away from his cavity, and it felt like Death had kissed him instead of her. Elrond had been jarred awake by the knock upon his door; his breath caught in his throat.

***********  
"My lord," Idhrenion said, "You look restless. Have you seen another one that contains her?" Elrond said nothing as he sipped at his wine. His conscience had not been clear for many nights; her whispers reached out to him whenever she slept deep in her guilt and worry. Idhrenion continued on inquiring about his Lord's troubles. "Has she been in your premonitions and memories quite frequently, my lord? Is she closer now that your bond has awakened?" Elrond scurried over to the balcony and looked to the falls. He clutched the glass, and it shook in his hand as he saw her heart-shaped face within the rippling waters of the waterfalls.

"Idhrenion," Elrond began, "Naerdiel is close, yes. But she is not the only one I have forseen." The other Elf went silent as he struggled to understand. But his eyes went to Elrond's trembling hand. The wine almost reached the top of the glass as he continued to tremble. "My lord," Idhrenion persisted. But then, Elrond made the sign of him to leave. Idhrenion bowed, then left as his lord motioned him away. Elrond was then left alone.

His mind went back to the memories that he left behind for so long. Memories that were long preserved from his time with Celebrian. But as he closed his eyes once then reopened them, Elrond saw a white mare trough up the stone paths among the mountainside. It walked through the autumn leaves without stopping. On its back, clothed in a long, silky robe the colour of dark red, sat a beautiful young lady. Elrond's eyes bulged widely as he saw who she really was. It cannot be. She should not be here already, he thought. But he was proven wrong as she made her way into the city square. She dismounted her horse and made her way into his house. His heart told him to go down to her, but his mind was thinking otherwise. However, he made his decision the moment he left his chambers. She had been waiting in the hall, waiting for him to embrace her at long last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Véredhiel Star

"Gwenwin in enninath," Naerdiel whispered, her voice like velvet. Elrond returned a bow as she lowered her head in respect. "So they have," he replied. "Come with me into my chambers; I want to speak with you." She gradually accepted, then she left her weapons and belongings upon a long mantle. She removed her robe and followed him. They walked barefoot through the cold halls, hand in hand. Elrond looked at her with strength in his eyes. Elrond saw the pendant gleam round her throat in the pale moonlight as it approached them. Then he listened closely. As they walked into his chambers, he heard her heart beat and the sound of an Elvish sonnet echo together, cradling his ears with such grace.

Naerdiel's blue irises sank into his greys with curiousity and innocence. She had been lonesome without knowing the comfort and loyality of those eyes for so long. She had been lost throughout the years. It had been a long time since she had last been to Imladris. "You have changed, Naerdiel. You are wiser, beautiful, and still the same somehow. Have the years changed you so perfectly?" She lingered in silence, giving off a rouge tint to her pale cheeks. Elrond knew he had found her to be the same; he adored that about her in all ways.

*************  
"The past still lingers with you, doesn't it?" she asked, sensing the worry that reverberated within his heart. "I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith," he replied. Naerdiel knew he was right; she too felt it all change. Perhaps with the world, she had changed along with it. Their voices went silent as the cool evening breeze embraced them. "You have not changed," Naerdiel finally whispered, her voice drowning with truth in his ear. Elrond held her close, just like he had the last night before she departed. He had not held anyone that way ever since Celebrian departed. Not even Arwen, his daughter.  
"Elrond," she began, "You can tell me what is troubling you. You can always tell me anything, meleth." He looked at her with his greying eyes and saw her blue irises tremble before his. Her soft hand cupped the side of his face; Elrond's hand held it close to his heart. Through the cloth of his robes, she could feel his tender heart beat loud and calmly. "Your betrothed will want to know you are safe and returned to Imladris," he replied. Naerdiel flinched at the mention of her dearly betrothed. She remembered promising her family that she'd return to fulfill the marriage ordeal. Even Elrond had forseen her in a glistening, white wedding gown.

"Elrond, I do not want to marry him. I know I promised my ada and naneth I would, but my heart tells me otherwises. It tells me things even you tremble at, and I know you feel my heart's desire. Please, help me to understand this nature," Naerdiel said, trembling at the balcony's rim. The Elven lord looked to the falls with a pair of misunderstood eyes. He looked to Naerdiel and saw the sorrow in her eyes. He knew her troubles.  
He struggled to think, but then he replied, "If that is what you promised your ada and naneth, then my dear, you must honor their wishes." Tears began to fall from Naerdiel's cerulean eyes. Pain was striking at her again. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to take away her pain. However, he went over to his bedside and collected a small parcel. Naerdiel placed herself at a bench and laid herself down. Elrond returned and knelt at her side. In his hand was a cloth, and it covered another small pendant, one of which gleamed through the dark cloth brightly.  
Her eyes were redirected to his hands as she sat up. "Here," he whispered, "This is my wedding gift to you." He unwrapped the necklace, and it gleamed in the blues of her eyes. It reverberated beauty, and Naerdiel was obliged to take it. With her trembling fingers, she removed her own necklace and replaced it with Elrond's. This one was more beautiful than the one she was just wearing. It was a fair gem he had given her.  
"Hannon le," she spoke. Already she felt at ease, but was still distressed. And before he let her leave, Elrond prayed against her, lying his head at her chest. The warmth of his face against her breast calmed her more. "If you need anything, or even a need for dire comfort, you may always come to me, meleth. These arms will always be open for you." In the warmth of each other's embrace, Naerdiel gently eloped lips with his before leaving to fulfill her promise and destiny. "You are my star, my promise; you are my véredhiel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nwalme

Aransadorien had been waiting for her to return. Under the starry sky, he prayed to Elbereth to bring her back to him. But he hadn't seen her trough up the path on Faelwen's back. The white mare hadn't neighed to alert him she had come back. Nor did Elrond or any other mention she returned at any gathering. He had been too absent-minded in their wedding; he had been planning to give her his whole allegiance for forever.

Aransadorien sat in his chambers, weaving her a floral crown of roses and lilies. His fingers bled from removing all the thorns from the roses' stems. Gently and carefully, he weaved the stems of the lilies in between the roses. All the while men of his ranking fought and cared nothing for the troubles of others, he cared and longed to lavish her in affections that were more beneficial than royality. In his chambers, he looked to the stars again and prayed to Elbereth once more. But his prayers were interrupted by Alassëa, his youngest and remaining sister. "Aransadorien," she squeaked, "She's back! Naerdiel's come back for us!"

The floral crown was placed upon the side of his table, and Aransadorien went over to her and knelt. "When did she arrive? Where is she?" Alassëa was smiling happily, but she was too excited to say anything. Her brother ushered her out of his chambers and walked to the main hall with her. Their barefeet grew cold upon the stone floor, but their hearts were content and warmer than ever now Naerdiel was close and home again.

********  
Naerdiel had been waiting in their hall for a moment or so, anxiously waiting to see her betrothed and his family. When the time came, she stood up and bowed before Aransadorien respectfully, just because he was a lord and her senior. His young sister did not wait to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around Naerdiel's waist and hugged her happily. "Never leave again! Naerdiel, we missed you so much!" The love filled the room with restlessness. "Naerdiel," Aransadorien said, " Nin meleth. Im gelir ceni ad lín!" When Alassëa finished expressing her happiness, she moved aside and let her brother embrace his beloved. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, then he kissed her forehead gently. Naerdiel felt somewhat relieved once again.

"Alassëa," she began, "I am going to stay until the end of my days; I promise you all that." A smile gleamed on the little girl's face, then she scurried away to retrieve her parents. The waves of her gold dress and blonde hair fluttered behind her. "Ada, Naneth!" was what Alassëa yelled, her voice like sweet honey. However, the look upon Aransadorien's face made the atmosphere more lively. "She's so happy to see you again. Everyone will be hearted to know you have returned. Now we can marry, just like our parents promised we would."

For the rest of the day, Naerdiel spent her time with Aransadorien and his family. His parents, Aistaraina and Suiauthon, discussed with them arrangements of their wedding. Naerdiel was to wear Aistaraina's wedding dress; Aransadorien was to wear his father's robes. The rest of the family was to wear their finest robes and dresses. All of Imladris was to be joined for the ceremony. And that, unfortunately, included her lord Elrond.

*********  
Aransadorien held her hand upon his arm as he escorted her to the alter where Elrond stood. In all her time away, choices were made for her even without her knowledge. She however, knew this day would come whether by her will or not; she had forseen it, much like her lord had as well. And that was one thing Elrond knew destroyed her inside. She had made her choices, but now she had to live with them. And as Elrond pronounced them herven and herves, they both knew the Véredhiel star- her necklace- sang for them both a sad lullaby as Aransadorien's lips embraced hers.


End file.
